


Baby Shock

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shock is big when Bickslow spills the knews. Who would have even considered the possibility?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it meets your expectation, [Tinnie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnie_Jacob/). One hour, as promised :P

Bickslow sat and stared at his healer in disbelief. “What?”, he asked yet again and she sighed. “You are pregnant, just accept it”, she said. “But I'm a guy”, he said, realising he had indeed heard her correctly. “Yea, and you're pregnant. You're carrying a child in the uterus magically formed inside your body”, she explained again.

“But how?”, he asked bewildered. “You haven't been in contact with any odd magics as of lately?”, she asked, hovering the ballpoint pen over her notes and expecting some kind of constructive answer from the man. “Not that I know of”, the seith mage said and she frowned, putting the pen aside and folding her hands together thoughtfully.

After a moment she asked, “Do you have any relatives to the north perhaps?” “I wouldn't know, I was raised an orphan”, Bickslow shrugged. “Then you probably do”, she smiled, glad to find an explanation. “What makes you say that?”, he asked, curious what that had to do with anything.

“It isn't too uncommon to have a pregnancy spell lingering through to the next generation. The northern tribes are quite fond of letting the men carry offspring since there are far fewer women among them to begin with”, his healer told him. “So you're saying I was born to a man and the spell lingers on me?”, the seith mage asked, trying to make sense of it all. “Yes. We can easily end the spell, but you will need to go through an abortion first to avoid any complications”, the healer told him.

“I'm not sure I'll want that”, Bickslow said and she looked surprised. “Oh, okay. You just seemed so shocked, so I presumed... Any way, do you know who the father is?”, she asked, regaining her composure at once. “Yea”, Bickslow said and she nodded, “You should tell him.” “That's not gonna be easy”, he sighed.

“It's my best friend and... he's the leader of my team as well”, he told his healer. “I know it can be hard, but I really recommend you tell him”, she encouraged. “I suppose. Ah, shit, it was just a drunk fuck. What a mess”, he said dejected. “Are you afraid he'll react badly?”, his healer asked seriously. “I have no fucking clue how he'd take it”, Bickslow answered truthfully.

He was unnerved by the thought of talking to his friend about this. They had never spoken about what happened seven weeks ago, not once, but he at least wanted to hear Laxus's opinion on it before deciding on keeping or removing the child. He did want it. Him and Laxus raising a kid... it was like a fairy tale sprung to life, but he had no clue how the S-class mage felt about that notion.

He left the hospital in a slow stride, trying to think on what to say. He knew Laxus was waiting back at the guild to hear what the healer had to say about his stomach aches and morning sickness. It would be best to get the issue off the table as quick as possible, he realised that, but when the large wooden doors faced him, he stopped dead, his stomach about to turn yet again. He was terrified. Maybe he should just go home for now?

As he turned, he ran right into Evergreen. “Hey”, she smiled. “Hey Ever”, he greeted back, trying his best to seem neutral. “Are you aright?”, the fairy mage asked and he cursed her keen observation skills. “Just fine”, he lied, but to his dismay, she didn't seem to buy it. “What happened?”, she asked. “I...” He came up empty, the tiny henchmen in his mind searching every file cabinet for an excuse, but finding none in the chaos the new shipment labelled 'you're pregnant' had caused.

“I... don't....”, was all he managed and his team mate frowned in concern. “Lets go inside first, shall we?”, she asked softly and offered him a hand. He sighed and accepted the gesture, letting the woman lead him into the building. Everyone looked surprised as they entered together hand in hand and Evergreen sat down beside the seith mage, stoking over his back soothingly.

“Bickslow? What happened?”, Laxus asked at once. The seith mage looked up at the father of his child and sighed, knowing it was time to talk. He tried to find the words to explain this in a better way, a more understandable way, but failed miserably at it. “Bickslow?”, his friend urged again. “I'm pregnant”, Bickslow blurted out and Laxus blinked at him.

“What?”, he asked amused, obviously taking it as one of the seith mage's weird jokes. “I'm serious”, Bickslow said. “Right, a pregnant man, completely normal”, Laxus said sarcastically. “It isn't impossible, you know. There is magic that causes it”, the seith mage said irritably. The blonde stood silent for a long moment, the entire hall seemingly holding its breath. “You're serious, aren't you?”, the dragon slayer finally asked and Bickslow nodded. “Shit”, Laxus sighed and sat down as well.

“Wait? You two?”, Evergreen asked surprised. “That is the part that shocks you in this? I just said I'm pregnant”, Bickslow said amused and she shrugged, causing him to chuckle. “Oh shit”, Laxus sighed and the seith mage's expression fell again. “You know, that is not the nicest way to react”, Evergreen said in a lecturing tone, surprising everyone with her disapproval toward the S-class mage.

“How am I supposed to react?”, he asked irritably. “Maybe not with making him feel guilty for it at least”, Evergreen scolded and he looked to his friend. “That was not my intention”, he said. “It's okay”, Bickslow said. “No, she's right. That kind of reaction is pretty... douchey”, Lucy said and Evergreen nodded in agreement, arms crossed over her chest. “Sorry”, the dragon slayer said. 

It did make Bickslow feel a little calmer, even if he would have loved to claim that the reaction was fine because he had expected it. Some things you simply cannot prepare for and they will hit you just as hard regardless. It was nice to know he had a little help in Evergreen and Lucy. His team mate was someone he knew he could rely on and the princes was kind and smart, he quite liked her.

“So, how come you can get pregnant?”, Laxus asked, trying to ignore the look on his grandfather's face, for once actually shocked to silence. “My healer said I'm probably of northern heritage”, Bickslow told him. “I've heard male pregnancy is quite common there”, Lucy said and he nodded. “And the spell can wear down a generation”, he said. “Oh, so you have two fathers then?”, Lucy asked fascinated. “Most likely, yes”, he confirmed.

“What do we do?”, Laxus asked him. The seith mage was glad he asked, not trying to order his own idea of this on him. “I would like to keep it”, he said carefully. The blonde nodded and he felt his cheeks heat, not having expected this to go down without some amount of fury and frustrated arguments. “That sounds nice”, Laxus said and he hid his face with a hand, sure his blush was visible below the visor. “Bickslow?”, the S-class mage asked surprised and Evergreen sniggered knowingly.

As Freed finally snapped out of his gaping stare, he exclaimed, “Congratulations!”, and everyone looked at him wide eyed. “Thanks”, Bickslow smiled and Laxus's mouth curved up a little as well. That was all it needed for the Fairy Tail mages to celebrate big, soon throwing tables around the hall once more.

Bickslow was surprised as Laxus threw a chair flying their way down, glaring in the general direction from which it came. It seemed the seith mage's news had awakened his protective instincts. “You don't need to protect me or anything”, he teased and the blonde huffed. “You're my mate now, 'course I need to”, he said firmly and Bickslow yet again left the S-class mage worried as he hid his face to conceal the blush creeping to his cheeks. Damned perfect piece of human. 

“Who would have thought it'd end up like this?”, Laxus said and he glanced to the lightning mage sitting right beside him, the blonde's cheeks just a little red from the booze. He was smiling brightly now. He was going to be a father. This was actually happening. Bickslow couldn't help but mimic the emotion, bringing the glass of juice to his lips again.

  
  


It had started innocently enough. They were out, sitting at a bar and drinking, later taking their round home and switching to scotch. As the night went on, Bickslow couldn't help but notice how his friend drifted to topics of women and sex more than usual. When the lighting mage shifted and his eyes darted down for a moment, he realised why. Laxus was aroused, drunk and eager. It wasn't like he hadn't ever noticed the prominent bulge before, having known the dragon slayer for years and often going out with him, but today the blonde was properly drunk as well and not thinking before speaking.

When the ramble began again, Bickslow leaned over to the blonde, not really sure just what he was planing himself. He gained a surprised look in return, the lighting mage trying to think of a reason for the movement. “What?”, he finally asked. Bickslow wasn't even sure who initiated it, but they were kissing, soft lips meeting and soon the blonde's tongue slipping into his mouth, the taste of alcohol strong on him. Bickslow gave a whimper, his need for the S-class mage reaching a boiling point as he ran his hands over the soft shirt on the dragon slayer, felt the strong arms pulling at his hips to get him even closer.

It would have been a lie to say it was anything but perfect when Laxus forced him onto his back on the couch and let his hands push the pullover of his friend up, feeling his warm stomach and positively purring. As a hand came up to remove his visor and pull the hood down, Bickslow repressed his magic, his eyes dark red as they were revealed. Laxus took a long look at him and the heat in those orange eyes as they met his sent a shiver down his spine. Not able to stand the drawn out pause, he tugged the blonde down toward himself with a hand.

The other man didn't resist in the least and as another kiss was pressed to his lips, he let his hands tangle in the short blond hair, holding the dragon slayer against himself longingly and deepening the kiss until they were forced to break it to breathe. It was a scramble of uncoordinated hands and awkward pushing and pulling that finally resulted in nudity, clothes scattered around them on the floor and their warm bodies pressed tightly against another's. Arching in arousal, the seith mage was unsure just where to let his hands wander over the ridiculously perfect S-class mage. 

Never had he felt this overwhelmed during sex before, unable to do all the things he wanted to do at once and equally incapable of deciding on only one of them. At least one thing was clear, this arena was far too small for their drunken clumsiness. “Bedroom”, he managed and Laxus took his hand, the two making their way into the seith mage's bedroom and onto the sheets with surprising concentration. Bickslow pushed his friend down and straddled him, the rough hands on his hips urging him for more contact, holding him down for the blonde to grind up against his body.

Letting a finger explore the mesmerising scar on Laxus's face, he enjoyed the needy look on the blonde's face. He again kissed the S-class mage, arching his back a little so their cocks shifted against another with the next roll of hips, and gaining a first longing moan. The dragon slayer's hands clawed up his back in a warm caress and he hummed. He shifted down to sit between the blonde's legs and let his fingers wrap around the man's erection, Laxus bucking up at once.

Leaning down, he licked over the tip once before taking the cock into his mouth, the blonde groaning and jerking under him. A hand found his hair, taking a hold of the blue tuft and requesting so much more. And he gave it his all to deliver, running his tongue along the hard shaft and sucking at him with as much expertise as he could conjure in his debauched state. The pleased moans of the dragon slayer left him far too restive to drag this out further. When he let a finger press between the cheeks of the S-class mage's butt, the blonde pulled him up firmly, throwing him into his back and at once climbing between those long acrobatic legs.

Far too eager to be picky, Bickslow let him, fishing the lube from the bedside table and taking the blonde's hand to squeeze some into his open palm. Laxus slicked his fingers and let the hand rest against his ass, the seith mage relaxing and allowing a first finger to slip inside. The blonde sat back and watched with interest as his finger eased further into the warmth of the other's body. Slowly, he added a second one, the other man's exposed body only exiting him further, something he would have believed impossible a moment ago when the seith mages lips were wrapped around him, the moist feeling still present.

Impatient, Bickslow let a hand find his neck and pulled him down to capture his lips and arch up against him, wordlessly begging for more. Laxus complied, using his other hand to stroke up over the seith mage's cock and drawing a raspy gasp. He was careful as he eased a third finger into the acrobatic body, watching his friend's reaction with as much attention as could manage. The seith mage tugged at him again and he smirked, shifting down and mouthing over the head of his cock. Pre-cum leaking over his hand already, it was a salty taste, but he didn't mind, indulging in the sight of his friend's jaw falling slack in bliss.

“Fuck, come on already”, Bickslow hissed in complaint and he chuckled, removing his hand to slick himself with the remaining lube and finally lining up to him. Pressing the head of his cock against his friend's entrance, he waited until the seith mage relaxed enough to ease in, slowly sheeting himself and finding it impossible to repress the satisfied moan it drew from him. The seith mage's hands slid up his back and held him tight, fingers digging into his skin only fueling the fire in his chest on.

He realised that he was being hesitant as he bucked against the man under him, scared he would hurt his friend if he got too rough in his drunk state. Bickslow didn't complain, clinging onto his lips as the movement gave him a soft massage just against his prostate. Whines and huffs where all he managed, his vision becoming hazy and soon only able to focus on the orange eyes and pleasure taking over every single nerve in his body.

When that familiar heat amassed in his stomach, he worked a hand between them and stroked himself in the hunt for release, his breathing ragged and limbs quivering. The sight of him was incredibly arousing to Laxus, loosing his cool and pressing into the other's body firmly as he found his orgasm with an almost feral growl. He arched up, not to hinder the movement of his friend's hand as he kissed the seith mage tenderly, swallowing his moan as he shook, clawing at the blonde's back and spilling between them.

Laxus moved from his friend, sitting back on his heels and panting, sweaty and warm. The seith mage was breathing hard as well, chest heaving frantically in the effort to catch his breath, his skin flushed. As the red eyes closed in relaxation, the dragon slayer flopped down beside his friend. It was first in the morning that the reality of what had happened dawned on him, Bickslow still sleeping peacefully beside him, a blanket pulled around them tightly and the scent of sex hanging in the air.

It would probably be best to wait until the seith mage woke, see how he reacts. Perhaps his friend would be just as happy about it all. He had been the one to initiate it all after all, leaning over to the dragon slayer like that on the topic of a hot brunette he'd met a while back. Or perhaps it had been something else, he couldn't really remember. When the call of nature became too urgent he slipped out of bed carefully and went to relieve himself. As he returned, the seith mage was up and dressing. “Morning”, he said and Laxus replied the same, “Morning.”

  
  


That was it. Laxus stayed for breakfast and they headed down to the guild, never to speak a word of it again. And here they sat now, parents to be. What a perfect mess. “How does that even work?”, Evergreen asked and Bickslow tensed. “Well, there is a magically formed womb inside...”, he told her and Freed too looked genuinely curious. “But how does the child get out?”, he asked. “I'm not telling you that!", the seith mage said, red over both ears now. Laxus laughed, amused at his mate's uncharacteristic awkwardness. 


End file.
